A Visit from Death
by AlbusSeverusPotter7
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after 2x06. Lucifer, Amenadiel, and their mother are still reeling from Uriel's death. Their solace lies in the fact that no one know what happened. That is, until Death pays them a visit. Will the newest Angel smite them all, or will they take the side of the fallen ones.


**This is just a one-shot I had in my head of what I thought was going to happen after Lucifer killed his brother and Amenadiel finds out. I know what the vast majority of the people who read my other stories are thinking, and I will update soon.**

 **I would but I'm drowning in work, and the only reason I'm writing this is because I only have half an hour, and I probably won't get a good chapter of any of my other stories in then. But I will be back. I promise.**

 **I just realized I've been working on TMY:Y6 for over a year. Well, crap. Thought I'd be done by now.**

 **Anyway, here's my take on what I thought might happen after episode 6 of Lucifer.**

It had been a tough few days for Lucifer. But perhaps that was putting it far too lightly. He did just kill his brother. _I killed him._ The thought ran through his mind some more and Lucifer grasped his bottle of whiskey tighter in his hand, not bothering to worry about glasses. He owned the club, he could walk around carrying a limb and no one could say anything to him. But he wished someone would. Someone did. He didn't mean to kill him. He just didn't know what to do in that moment. It was the weight of his mother's death, the detective's-Chloe's death, and the fall of Heaven and Hell. He didn't think he had a choice, and spent the next few days thinking about various ways he could have saved everyone without killing his brother. Perhaps there was a secret option, like those trap doors in the mysterious houses that filled human films. But there wasn't one. If there were, Amenadiel would have told him. And he'd have felt even worse- if that were possible. Now all he could do was drink. And drink. And drink. But without any adverse effects, because in spite of all the things he'd done, the damage he'd caused, he still had his powers.

He dragged himself through the club and to the private elevator, avoiding the women that threw themselves at him. They'd undoubtedly been told about his overly friendly behavior over the past few days. But that Lucifer had been replaced with one who just wanted to be alone.

The doors slid open and he dragged himself to the bar, sitting as far away from his mother, Amenadiel, and Maze (who'd come to pick up the last of her things). His back was turned to them. They didn't need to see the face of a killer. He'd rather spare them the attempt of trying to show him sympathy. He didn't deserve any.

His mother was standing on the balcony, looking into the sky as she had taken to doing since her youngest son's death. Amenadiel was sitting on the sofa, still coming to terms with what had happened. Maze was currently in her old room.

Just then his mother gasped audibly and pointed to the sky, "Look! Amenadiel, Lucifer. Look!"

Amenadiel quickly got up and walked quickly to the balcony, where his mother was. His eyes widened and he turned to his mother, worried. "What if he takes you back? We have to hide you."

"There's no point. _He_ probably knows she's here," said Lucifer tonelessly.

Amenadiel ignored this and grabbed his mother by the arm, leading her into the house. "Come on mother! We must hide you!"

"Whoever it is might not know that's her," Maze said, coming out of her room, after hearing all the commotion. She had her daggers in her hand, just in case.

"What do you think?" said their mother, turning to face the three others in the loft. "Lucifier? She asked.

He remained silent. The sound of a beating pair of wings grew louder.

"Lucifer?" his mother asked tentatively, walking away from Amenadiel and placing a soft hand on Lucifer's shoulder.

He remained silent.

"LUCIFER!" Amenadiel's deep voice boomed.

He remained silent.

Just then, a pair of feet slammed onto the balcony with an audible "THUMP." Amenadiel, his mother, and Maze looked at the tall cloaked figure in shock. Lucifer still had his back to the balcony, drinking, and waiting for the wrath of whichever Angel father had sent to smite them this time around.

Amenadiel watched with jealousy as the black wings folded themselves away seamlessly. Maze started at the figure, twirling her knives quickly as though they were flying through the air. She stabbed the Angel, who merely withdrew a hand from their back and pulled the knife out with ease, tossing it across the floor. With a flick of the wrist, Maze stumbled back as though she'd been punched in the stomach.

The Angel walked into the room, looking between the four figures. "Which one of you did it?" asked the voice from beneath the cloak.

There was a pregnant pause before Lucifer uttered one audible word, "Me."

The Angel's hands relaxed and it quickly started towards Lucifer, at the back of the room.

Amenadiel, knowing he'd be no use, still attempted to intercept, but was easily pushed aside by the Angel, who grabbed him by the scuff of his shirt and lifted him into the air, before placing him to the side. Amenadiel stood, unmoving.

Their mother came next. "Please, A-"

The figure raised a hand, silencing their mother. "I will not speak to you, yet." The figure continued before they were at Lucifer's back. "Lucifer, please explain why you did this."

His back was still turned so the Angel grabbed the stool and spun it around so he was facing the others. Lucifer looked up and the figure pulled off their hood. "Azrael."

A curtain of long hair tumbled from the hood and the figure loomed over the Angel of Hell. "Lucifer, what happened to Uriel?"

"How do you know about that?" their mother asked, speaking out of turn once again.

Azrael didn't bother to reprimand her and pulled out a stool to sit on. "It was _my_ blade. Did you think I would not feel it? That was no mere mortal soul. Nor was it a demon's. That was an Angel." She traced the handle of a blade, sheathed at her back. "When it returned to me, I knew."

"Why didn't-" Lucifer stumbled over Uriel's name, "- he just use someone else's? Why yours?"

Azrael sighed, before taking the bottle from Lucifer's hand and took a long drink before speaking. " _He_ decreed it. Plus there was no one else around for Uriel to borrow a regular blade from."

"What about Raziel?" Amenadiel asked. "He was there when I left."

Azrael snorted, "His _shadowhunters_ are having a bit of a problem since someone decided to leave Hell." Here she gave Lucifer a knowing look. "Not that I blame you. I'd be fed up if I'd spent a few millennia there as well." She turned to the others and raised a hand. "Don't worry, the problem's nearly resolved. Uriel asked me for my blade, and I declined. Then he went to Father, who told me to give it to him." She paused, and sighed. "Uriel said he was going to wave it around, to scare you. I didn't think he was actually planning something more sinister. I know he hated it when we made fun of him but still. I had no idea. I wish I did. I would have intervened sooner." She waited a few moments before pressing Lucifer again, "I need to know what happened-"

Lucifer whipped his head around and gave her a disgusted and angry look. "Why? So you can look at me with feigned sympathy as well. No thank you. You may keep your pity." He snatched the bottle from his sister's hand and continued to drink.

Azrael exchanged a look with the others before turning back to Lucifer. "I'm not about to smite you. And to be quite honest, I can't be one to judge you. I walk around collecting mortals when it is their time. I just need to know for my own piece of mind." She placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder, "please Brother. You owe me this."

Lucifer met her eyes and nodded, and launched into the story that he'd been reliving in his head for the past few days. When he finished, the bottle was in Azrael's hand and she was looking at him with a mixture of sadness and interest. Their mother had left, as she couldn't spend too much time away from Charlotte's children and husband. Maze was back in her room, and Amenadiel was down in the club, giving his siblings some space, not wanting to hear the story again.

"So that is the deal Father was so angry about?" Azrael marveled. "It makes sense now. Why he was so insistent on me giving my blade to Uriel." She paused, "you know, that Mum sent you-"

Lucifer waved a hand, "Yes. Dad wanted me dead after the Uprising, and she told him to send me to Hell instead."

"Yes, well, Dad was quite admant that the same not happen again. He sent Uriel to kill you. That was his plan all along. I didn't think he was after Mum's life as well. And this- Detective- she was caught in the midst of it all."

Lucifer's body tensed as he remembered what the Detective said to him after he'd begged the sniper to shoot him. " _Talk to someone before it eats you alive_." He then recalled the Doctor's face when he'd shown her his true colours. She hadn't returned any of his calls. "Do you think I did the right thing? Killing him?" he asked quietly.

Azreal turned to face Lucifer, looking at him carefully. "No," she said after a while. "You didn't do the right thing."

Lucifer felt the weight of his guilt strengthen and he quickly got up from the bar, making his way to his room, where he sat on the side of his bed, head in his hands. This is what he got for asking. For opening up to someone.

Azrael followed him, closing the door behind him. Her father had sent her to drag everyone back to his or her rightful place, and return immediately, but she couldn't. Not after hearing Lucifer's side of the story. She'd been a bit hesitant to begin with. She perched herself on the edge of Lucifer's bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did the only thing you could do. You saved your mother and an innocent mortal from the hands of a sibling who was all but ready to commit a worse deed. Yes, you could have approached the situation less rashly, but the result would have been the same. There was _nothing_ else you could have done."

Lucifer turned his head to face his sister. "Do you truly believe that?"

Azrael smirked, "Do you know how stupid of a question that is?"

The pair sat there in silence, Lucifer finally glad someone was there- someone he could talk to without being pre-judged for his actions.

Just then the elevator dinged and Amenadiel yelled, "Lucifer? Are you here? The detective wants to talk to you."

Lucifer and Azrael exchanged a look before Lucifer left the room. Azrael quickly morphed her long hooded cloak into a black dress, and followed him out.

"Thanks Amenadiel, but I could have taken the elevator up by myself. It's only one floor." Chloe stood in the middle of the room, and saw Maze walking out of her room, boxes in hand.

"Nearly done here. Thanks for the ride," she said coolly, placing the box of daggers on the sofa.

Chloe peered into it before Maze snapped the lid shut, eyebrows raised. "No problem," she muttered.

Just then, she saw Lucifer emerge from his room, still looking as bad- if not worse- than he did the last time she saw him. Before he yelled at her. She didn't just show up to give Maze a hand with her stuff, but also to see if Lucifer was alright. He was in a bad way the last time, and she wanted a way to check on him, without making it obvious. "Lucifer? How are you?" she asked as he appeared from the shadows.

He nodded and attempted a small smile. "Better, I think," he stated as he wandered to the bar to pour himself a drink. "Help yourself," he gestured to the various bottles.

Chloe smiled, glad that he was at least trying to get back to his old self. "No thanks, I'm driving." She saw something stirring in the shadows by Lucifer's room and a pretty woman appeared, stopping the moment she saw Chloe. The pair looked at one another and Chloe figured she may as well introduce herself to whoever this woman was. "Hi, I'm Chloe Decker," she approached the woman slowly and offered her hand.

Azrael smiled, but moved her hands behind her back, careful not to touch the Detective. "You must be Detective Decker," she said. "Pleasure to meet you."

Chloe lowered her hand and turned to Lucifer, "I didn't mean to interrupt whatever was happening here," she said, gesturing between the two.

Amenadiel covered his face, Lucifer smirked, while Maze muttered, "This is going to be good." Azrael merely looked at the woman with interest.

Chloe felt her every movement being watched and decided it was time to leave. "I'll just leave you and your girlfriend to it." Amenadiel was trying to tell her to stop, waving his hands behind Azrael's back, put his arms flapped down to his sides. Lucifer chocked on his drink, and quickly gulped the rest down.

Maze grinned and licked her lips, she loved how Chloe could be so smart yet so human. She turned to Azrael, waiting to see which road the Angel of Deathw as going to take. She was usually quite unreadable.

Suddenly, Azrael's mouth fell open and she laughed. "I'm not his girlfriend," she clarified, wiping an eye. "No, I'm his sister."

Chloe quickly felt her face redden. "Oh- I am so sorry!" She looked between the three siblings and noted how different they looked. "So, you're all….siblings." She placed her hands on her hips and nodded, wondering how many other siblings Lucifer had. Silence fell over the room and Azrael resumed looking at the Detective with interest.

Just then Chloe's phone buzzed and she quickly took it out of her pocket, glad there was something she could do to get over the sheer awkwardness of what had just happened. She quickly read the message and turned to Lucifer. "New case. Homicide. You feel up to it?"

Lucifer's maniacal grin returned to his face, "Yes. How splendid. Let us pay a visit to the poor soul, shall we?" He quickly ran back to his room and returned a moment later, groomed to perfection.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at how quickly he'd gotten ready. "Maze, I am so sorry-"

"It's fine, I'll just hang around with Amenadiel. I still have a lot of stuff to take down from the higher shelves." She gave Amenadiel a wink, before heading back to her room, Amenadiel in tow.

Lucifer quickly turned to Azrael, "care to join us? I must say, it is quite addicting, solving murders. You might just forget about your own job and join the force."

Azrael smirked, "but what would you solve?" She turned to Chloe, "if you don't mind, could I?"

Chloe merely nodded, "I shouldn't be bringing civilians, and I have to warn you to be extremely careful. Are you okay with dead people?"

Azrael smirked, "I find them fascinating."

Chloe looked between the pair and nodded, "now I see the family resemblance."

Lucifer led them to the elevator, eagerly pressing the down button. Chloe turned to Lucifer's sister, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"I have many, but I prefer Azrael," she replied, nodding to the detective.

"mhmm, Azrael, your parents were quite religious," Chloe said to the pair.

"You have no idea," they murmured in unison.

Dan was the first to say something when he saw Chloe, Lucifer, and some random woman show up at the crime scene. He marched over to Lucifer, "bringing dates here too?"

Azrael stepped forward, "I'm not his date, I'm his sister." She shook her head, "why do humans keep thinking that." She turned to the pair, I'll just be over here. Wouldn't want to contaminate the scene," she said as she walked over to the other side of the crime scene.

Dan gave Chloe and Lucifer a rundown of the case. "Laura Jenning, age 32. Strangled to death. Her friends say she left the party with a random guy. I guess they were going to hook up when things went sideways."

Chloe nodded, "I'll take it from here." Dan turned on his heel and marched away. "So, she meet a guy. Decides to go home with him. Heads out of the house, and he strangles her?" Chloe looked around and noticed the large windows in front of the house. "People would have seen that. It doesn't make any sense. Why would a guy pick up a woman and kill her twenty feet away from the front door."

"Isn't there a saying about this? That you humans are more likely to die if you're close to home?" Lucifer said with a smirk.

Chloe rolled her eyes, as she surveyed the scene, the witnesses were clearly using drugs, as some of them tucked things into their pockets. "Thats not exactly how it works. There are tons of factors you have to consider." She scanned the area where the witnesses were and around the perimeter of the yellow police tape. "Where's your sister?"

Lucifer quickly looked up, "Ah yes. She's talking to the dead woman."

Chloe quickly looked at Lucifer who pointed in the direction of the body, which was laying underneath a white sheet. Correction,w a supposed to be under a white sheet. Aural had removed it completely and was bent over the woman, as though she were telling the corpse a secret.

Chloe quickly headed over, "Azrael! What are you doing!"

The woman quickly stood up and dusted off her dress. "I know who killed her," she replied simply.

Chloe crossed her arms. "She's dead. What could she possibly have told you?"

Lucifer waved Chloe's comment aside and nodded to Azrael, "She has a way with the dead. Ever since she was born."

"She's a medium?" Chloe asked skeptically.

Azrael shook her head. "Not exactly. She said it was a man named Charles. Charles Galloway." Lucifer gave her a high-five and went to stand by his sister.

Chloe looked between them and called Dan over. "Was there a guest list?" He nodded and produced a sheet of paper. Chloe scanned it and found the name printed by the top. She pointed to it, "search it in the database. That's who we're after."

Dan frowned, "I was just going to tell you that. One of the witnesses mentioned someone named Charles talking to Laura before she left."

Chloe turned to Azrael. "Put out an APB for him. That's our guy." Dan nodded and left, leaving Chloe with the two siblings. "How did you- never mind. I don't want to know." She thought of all the weird stuff Lucifer could do and decided that one member of the Morningstar family was enough.

"Well, that was a quick solve! You should think about hiring my dear sister! I daresay she would be quite useful on cases like this. We'd all be out of a job!" Lucifer cried, giving Chloe a nudge.

Chloe smirked, "Have you ever thought of a position in law enforcement?" she asked Azrael.

She shook her head, "Oh no. Never. I think that would be... counter-productive. Wouldn't you say, Lucifer?"

The trio were headed back to the car when Dan quickly yelled, "Chloe, get down!" He had his gun out, as did the rest of the officers, trained at someone behind them. Lucifer moved Azrael out of the way and watched as Chloe withdrew her weapon, training it on a man thirty feet away.

The man had a gun pointed back at them, "They told me to do it! The voices!"

"Charles Galloway, put your weapon down!" Chloe yelled.

The man's hand shook, but tightened as he placed a hand on the trigger. His eyes were bloodshot, and it was clear that he was still high on some sort of hallucinogen.

"Come on mate, its over!" Lucifer cried, taking a few steps towards the man. "Just drop your weapon and we can have a chat about your punishment."

"Don't move, or I'll shoot!" the man cried.

"Lucifer!" Chloe said.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and took another step. Suddenly two loud bangs sounded, and a sharp pain hit him on the arm. "Bloody hell!" he said, raising a hand to his shoulder and withdrawing it, blood smeared on his hand.

Chloe quickly ran to the suspect and cuffed him, careful not to injure Charles' shot hand. She handed him off to one of the other officers, and checked on Lucifer. "It's just a graze," she said thankfully.

Lucifer nodded, "Well, better go get it bandaged up then."

The pair turned around and Azrael stood before them, her eyes wide with concern. "You're bleeding!" she said, touching Lucifer's arm and feeling the blood on her fingertips. "That's not possible" she whispered.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Did you think he was immortal too?"

Azrael turned to Chloe, "Well... yes." She paused before nodding to the detective, "off to medical we go, then," her eyes still stuck to Lucifer's shoulder.

Chloe dropped the pair off at Lux, Maze was undoubtedly waiting for Chloe to pick her up. They quickly made their way to the penthouse. Maze and Amenadiel were still "taking pictures down," which meant Chloe had to hang around for a little longer. Lucifer tossed his jacket aside and practically ran to the bar, while Azrael headed to the balcony, Lucifer's blood steadily drying on her hands. Chloe checked on Lucifer before following the woman to the balcony. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Azrael shook her head, "It's not that, it's..." she rubbed her fingertips together, Lucifer's blood flaking off. She looked up at the sky and muttered something in a different language before turning to Chloe. "Do you like Lucifer?" she asked.

Chloe was taken aback by the suddenness of this question. "Um, well, he's my partner, and we're friends..."

Azrael smiled, "no, I meant to ask, do you love him?" Chloe was silent, and Azrael pressed harder, "I've seen the way you look at him. You are."

Chloe finally nodded, "I care for him, but I think he's got enough to deal with at the moment."

"Too right he has" Azrael agreed.

Chloe turned back to Azrael, "He's been acting very strange the past few days. Is everything alright with him?"

Azrael sighed before replying. "You swear you wont't tell anyone what I'm telling you?" Chloe nodded. "Our brother Uriel died a few days ago."

"I'm so sorry," Chloe replied, realizing why Lucifer was acting so different.

"And Lucifer blames himself for his death. That's why he's been acting strange-r. But I think he's going to be okay, with time." Azrael paused before turning to face Chloe. "If you care for Lucifer, you would do your best to stay as close as possible, without being too close. My brother has never been one for feelings, and at a time like this, there's no telling what mistakes will follow. I do not wish for you to be one of them."

"You're telling me. He's always seemed a little, closed off. Amenadiel told me it was because they- you- had a rough childhood," Chloe whispered.

Azrael nodded, "In a way, yes. But Lucifer had it far worse than anyone. And I thought I was the black sheep. And I was, until he got kicked out. Our father was extremely unkind to Lucifer, and has been ever since."

Chloe nodded, "the marks on his back."

Azrael whipped her head around, "Marks? What marks?" she asked, looking positively concerned.

"The scars on his back. He said that's where he cut off his wings, but I don't-" Chloe began, but Azrael silenced her, staring at her brother's back as he drank away at the bar.

Azrael tilted her head as she considered her brother's actions. He'd cut off his wings, turned his back on his responsibilities, made a deal with their father, forged a bond with their mother, killed their brother, and saved a mortal's life. A lot had changed with her brother, and he was no longer who she thought he was. He cared for the detective, for Chloe. And he wasn't planning to return to Hell at any point in time. Perhaps she had been wrong, and Chloe was exactly who her brother needed. She turned back to the detective, "Ignore what I said about staying near my brother. Stay with him."

Chloe squinted and followed Azrael's eyes She shook her head, "I don't see the difference."

Azrael nodded, "But I do." She headed back into the loft, Chloe on her heels just as the door to the right opened. Maze and Amanadiel appeared, looking ruffled in appearance.

Chloe nodded to Maze, "you got everything?" she asked, Maze nodded.

"I will be going as well," Azrael said, nodding to Maze and giving Amenadiel a hug. The three picked up a few boxes and Chloe turned to Azrael. "It was lovely meeting you, Chloe."

Chloe nodded, "I hope to see you soon."

Azrael grimaced, "You'll see me again. But hopefully, not for a long time." She waved them out into the elevator, before turning to Lucifer. "You bled. Why?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "It seems that when I am in close proximity to the detective, I become more... mortal."

Azrael scoffed, "Could this have to do with the length of time you've been here, the fact that you've cut off your wings, or could it be that you have feelings for the detective?"

Lucifer quickly turned to her, his eyes glowing red. "You don't know anything, dear sister."

"Try me." Azrael got up and headed to the balcony, her wings unfolding at her back, and her dress morphing back to her hooded cloak, which she pulled to cover her face. "You like the detective, and the longer you deny it, the older she will get." Lucifer frowned. "You forget that the life of a human will pass in the blink of an eye. Death comes for them. I come for them. And when I do, I see the remorse they have for many things, one of which is a love lost."

"I can't **die** " Lucifer said, thinking about Uriel's erasure from existence.

"I wouldn't store much faith in that belief, Lucifer. Death comes for all in the end." Azrael turned on her heel, and quickly flew into the sky. Lucifer walked over to the balcony and caught a final glimpse of his sister before she disappeared completely.


End file.
